In general, a portable terminal refers to a device carried by a user to perform communication with another user (e.g. voice communication, short message transmission), data communication (e.g. Internet, mobile banking, multimedia file transmission), and entertainment (e.g. games, music and moving image playback). Portable terminals have generally been specified for respective functions (e.g. communication, gaming, multimedia, electronic organizer), but recent development of electric/electronic and communication technologies has made it possible to enjoy various functions with a single mobile communication terminal.
Widespread use of mobile communication terminals is followed by persistent efforts to equip terminals not only with communication functions provided by communication service providers, but also with wireless LAN or NFC (Near Field Communication) functions so that a mobile communication terminal alone is enough to control a vehicle or domestic appliance, settle transportation fees, or realize a security function. As a result, portable terminals, typical examples of which are mobile communication terminals, need to be equipped with various antenna devices. That is, mobile communication services, wireless LANs, and NFC occur in different frequency bands, requiring respective antenna devices.
Furthermore, recent transition to the fourth-generation communication scheme, typical examples of which include WiBro and LTE (Long Term Evolution), requires super-fast broadband antenna devices. As such, in line with development of communication technologies, portable terminals require high-performance antenna devices.